“Dual in-line” packages and “quad flat pack” semiconductor packages describe a families of semiconductor devices that facilitate a number of high power applications. These designations identify families of surface mounted multi-lead devices that can operate as regulatable power supplies as well as operate in other capacities well known to those having ordinary skill in the art.
FIG. 1 illustrates one example of a prior art dual inline implementation (100) having leads that extend out of two opposite sides of the package. The embodiment depicted here has five leads 101 on each side. Other packages can be implemented using many different lead configurations having a varying number of leads on each side.
Users have encountered a number of device failure mechanisms in the field and also report that existing package configurations suffer from a high sensitivity to moisture during reflow process or other operational environments. For these and other reasons, an improved design of such packages would be helpful in the industry.